The Night Begins
The Night Begins 'is the first case featured in ''Criminal Case, it appears as the first case in Syndicate. It takes place in Lavla Arch appearing as the first case in the district. Plot The player arrives in the new founded town of Syndicate, Italy. Chief Marie Hihatia introduces the Player to one of two partners, Luca Vintonzo. Vintonzo shows the Player around on the San Angelo Bridge, when an injured intern says that there has been a limo crash and someone has been murdered. The Player and Luca run over to find the body of actress Collette Rotozo, bleeding from the neck. Throughout the fist chapter, The Player suspects three people: intern Mina Astarza, chauffeur Enervo Banizo, and the victim's director Faubio DeLaurentis. It is also discovered that the killer plays a brass instrument and knows how to arm explosives. In the second chapter, the victim's husband, famous mechanic Anza Rotozo was found drunk and landed at the bottom of the San Angelo Bridge. The Player also suspects the mayor's daughter Fiena Motaldo of the murder. The Player and Luca also find bloody tire spikes, the murder weapon. It is also discovered that the killer drinks mocha. In the third chapter, the tech expert, Brooke Ludovico, says that director Faubio is currently crying, looking for something on the crime scene. Arriving at the crime scene, Faubio is looking for some incriminating evidence of him. After a few more tasks, the team had enough evidence to incriminate chauffeur Enervo Banizo for the murder. After denying evidence, Enervo finally gave in and said that a greater force told him to murder someone that has done them wrong in the past, the Rotozo's. Planning on going down with her, he blew up the limo with him in it, but they both didn't die. With Mina running to get help, Enervo slammed Collette's face onto the spikes and set her back up in the limo. Enervo was sentenced to 25 years in prison. In 'The Journey Begins Red', The Player and profiler Elena Constanza interview Enervo again to find out about the organization, the Draconians. Before he can tell them, he is shot through the jail bars. The shots came from the docks. Also in 'The Journey Begins Red', Fiena introduces the Player to mayor Fiamma Motaldo, and welcomes the Player to Syndicate. After being asked about the Draconians, Fiamma says that he knows a rich man who is currently being sponsored by the Draconians. They head through the back of the soiree, and what awaits behind the flames is beyond my control. Victim *Collette Rotozo (found dead in a limo crash)' Murder Weapon *'Tire Spikes''' Killer *'Enervo Banizo' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect plays a brass instrument. *This suspect knows how to arm explosives. *This suspect drinks mocha. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has scratches. Suspect's Profile *This suspect plays a brass instrument. *This suspect knows how to arm explosives. *This suspect drinks mocha. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has scratches. *This suspect wears a hat. Suspect's Profile *This suspect plays a brass instrument. *This suspect knows how to arm explosives. *This suspect drinks mocha. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a hat. Suspect's Profile *This suspect plays a brass instrument. *This suspect knows how to arm explosives. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect has scratches. Suspect's Profile *This suspect plays a brass instrument. *This suspect drinks mocha. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a hat. Quasi - Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer plays a brass instrument. *The killer knows how to arm explosives. *The killer drinks mocha. *The killer has scratches. *The killer wears a hat. Crime Scenes Steps 'Chapter 1' Investigate Limo Crash. (Clues: Victim's Body, File, New Suspect: Mina Astarza) Question Mina about the crash. (Result: Enervo Banizo) Question Enervo about the crash. Autopsy Victim's Body (Result: Valve Oil, The killer plays a brass instrument.) Examine File (New Crime Scene: Director's Set) Investigate Director's Set (Clues: Megaphone, Tracking Device) Examine Megaphone (Result: Faubio DeLaurentis) Question Faubio about the victim. Examine Tracking Device (Result: Mysterious Powder) Analyze Mysterious Powder (Result: The killer knows how to arm explosives.) Move on to chapter 2 now! (1 star) 'Chapter 2' Save Anza. (Result: Anza plays a brass instrument, New Crime Scene: Bridge Bottom) Investigate Bridge Bottom. (Clues: Black Heel, Tire Spikes) Examine Black Heel. (Result: Barcode) Analyze Barcode. (Result: Mina Astarza's shoes) Examine Tire Spikes. (Result: Collette's Blood, Murder Weapon: Tire Spikes) Examine Mysterious Substance. (Result: Mocha, The killer drinks mocha.) Question Mina about why her shoe was left at the bridge. (Result: Mina plays a brass instrument and knows how to arm explosives. New Crime Scene: Director's Chair) Investigate Director's Chair. (Clues: Resignation Letter, Ripped Photo) Examine Resignation Letter. (Result: Faubio's Signature) Ask Faubio why he was planning on firing the victim. (Result: Faubio knows how to arm explosives.) Examine Ripped Photo. (Result: Victim With Woman) Examine Woman's Face. (Result: Fiena Motaldo) Inform Fiena of Collette's death. (Result: Fiena knows how to play a brass instrument.) Move onto Chapter 3 now! (1 star) 'Chapter 3' Investigate Backseat. (Clues: Burning Picture, Bloody Contact Case, License) Comfort Faubio. (Result: Faubio plays a brass instrument, knows how to arm explosives and drinks mocha.) Examine Burning Picture. (Result: Honeymoon Picture) Ask Anza about the honeymoon. (Result: Anza plays a brass instrument and knows how to arm explosives.) Examine Bloody Contact Case. (Result: Fiena's Lenses) Question Fiena about her lenses. (Result: Fiena plays a brass instrument and drinks mocha, Mina plays a brass instrument, knows how to arm explosives and drinks mocha.) Examine License. (Result: Enervo's License) Give Enervo back his license. (Result: Enervo plays a brass instrument, knows how to arm explosives, and drinks mocha.) Investigate Docks. (Clues: Bloody Horn, Detonator) Examine Bloody Horn. (Result: Blood) Analyze Blood. (Result: The killer has scratches.) Examine Detonator. (Result: Black Fibers) Analyze Black Fibers. (Result: The killer wears a hat.) Take care of the killer now! Move onto 'The Journey Begins Red (1/6).' (1 star) 'The Journey Begins Red (1/6)' Question Enervo about the secret organization. (Reward: x1 Burger) Investigate Docks. (Clues: Rifle) Examine Mysterious Symbol. (Result: Draconian Symbol) Fiena walks to talk to you. (Reward: x Suit) Invstigate Limo Crash. (Clues: Mysterious Key Card) Analyze Key Card. (Result: Card to Den on Set) Investigate Director's Set. (Result: Den) Examine Den Keycard Holder. (Result: Open Den) Speak to the hiding mayor. (Reward: x 20,000 coins) Move onto a new crime!